


Two in a million

by Dreamystory



Series: Fire & Ice -Axelsa [5]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Axel Is Lea (Kingdom Hearts), F/M, Teenagers, They're both teenagers (both 15)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamystory/pseuds/Dreamystory
Summary: When a village boy meets a royal girl
Relationships: Axel & Elsa (Kingdom Hearts), Axel/Elsa (Kingdom Hearts), Elsa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Fire & Ice -Axelsa [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911439
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Two in a million

"Elsa, dear, keep up."

The girl and her deep blue eyes, although close to a deep gray color in a different light, were turned in an instant to the elegant figure of the mother in her long queen dress with a small elegant black train framing the dress. The young woman gathered her skirt between her legs, the small heel of her shoe ticked on the stone floor of the exit of the palace doors with hesitation as she reached her mother's side "try not to be left behind, let's keep a brisk pace."

"Yes,Mother..." she replied in a voice that was anything but enthusiastic as she stared at the tiles advancing under her, keeping an eye on her own walk.

Leaving the castle.

 **Ugh**.

She hated leaving the castle especially in broad daylight.

The young heir to the throne of the kingdom of Arendelle was not what could be called the soul of the party, with her pale face that the sun had not yet been pleased to touch for so long, with her elegant and well-designed clothes for the daughter of a King, with her big blue eyes, her platinum blonde hair tied up tightly in a braid that rested on her shoulders and a black circle that divided the part of her hair from the bangs divided between the right and left side of her forehead . more than a future Queen, Elsa looked more like a little girl ... or what she was.

The future heir to the throne was fifteen years old on December 21 of that year, the coldest that Arendelle had experienced in a long time, older daughter of Queen Iduna and King Agnarr or the current rulers of the monarchy of the small kingdom located among the Norwegian landscapes , between the surrounding mountains and the immense valleys that were his native place and over which she would one day reign. 

Her, with her fearful walk and her hands tightly clasped together and covered by delicate gloves with floral references just so as not to make the color seem too ... flat and boring.

"Mother ... why are we leaving the palace?" in addition to being socially awkward (like every teenager) in her defense, she hadn't had many opportunities to show off her lack of expert socializing skills with ... ugh ... people. Kids his age.

Elsa had never had a friend or a friend other than her sister Anna and her twelve years of euphoric and totally outgoing ways of relating to people. The second daughter of the rulers of Arendelle had two or three pen pals with whom she spoke very often through avalanches of letters delivered every month to the castle of Arendelle.

Elsa, for her part, confined herself to the company of ... uh ... _a painting in her room._

It's not the best ... but it was all she had as a framework of social life, or at least facing it. Huh: Her parents were the walking example of a perfect social life, what about _her_?

She was only the silent and reserved heir who didn't talk much, but listened to compensate. Her hands were what kept her from making friends. Them and her ability to create ice and snow on command ... the reason she was isolated from Anna.

The reason the castle doors were closed ...

and her parents were hypocritical enough to let her out in public? Despite not having full control of his powers?

Her mother's pale blue eyes glanced over her square shoulder, a slight smile tugging at the flaps of her mouth "to get you some air." she replied simply, turning her head forward again assuming her usual distant air, not a hair out of place, her crown perfectly resting on her head and her every graceful and erect step in stark contrast to her daughter's curved and fearful step. She hoped to look so confident and powerful as an adult, but for now she was just the fearful and awkward daughter of such a prominent woman in Arendelle's life ... the Queen, _jeepers_! A single glance from Iduna was enough to freeze a not very nice comment, a single smile was enough to warm the atmosphere. She was a charismatic woman, there was no doubt. Perhaps even more charismatic than her husband, but in a more gentle and understanding way.

That day, the Queen had requested that she and Elsa be left alone for Arendelle: normally royalty never travel without an escort, or at least a guard ... but Iduna made it specific that she wanted no one to come with them. He told Agnarr to stay with Anna, to spend some time with her ...

she and Elsa were out for a walk. And they were heading towards the square. Towards people.

Towards _the_ people.

Towards an animated place of a life that until then had been hidden from her by that providential quarantine ...

The sky was open, cloudless given the spring day mitigated by a cool breeze that blew lightly, not insistently. It wasn't enough to rock Elsa's short braid or mess up Iduna's perfect hairstyle. Yet the air outside the palace was different, and Elsa refrained from grabbing her mother's skirt and begging her to go back. Because she knew that Iduna would not let her return to the palace.

"But Mother, i shouldn't leave the palace..." Iduna continued to advance unperturbed, a slight smile on her face as she addressed polite greetings to those who greeted her with a "good morning, Queen Iduna." and she turned away in time not to be seen.

Her mother spoke only when they were in front of the fountain, backs perfectly straight and hands resting on each other with elegance: the reflections of the water beat on her wedding ring and illuminated it lightly but sufficiently to let it be glimpsed on her pale finger. Elsa's gaze hadn't left her all along, and she didn't even leave her when she took a breath and finally spoke to her in full "as a future queen it's your job to know the surroundings of your kingdom, and how can you do that if don't you come out of the castle? You will spend the rest of the day in Arendelle on your own. "

Elsa felt the blood freeze in her veins as she sought the queen's gaze ... but she was distant. Inscrutable while his gaze was fixed on the water.

No matter how tender and understanding she was ... her majesty was almost always a mystery to her daughters, with long stares up to the sky and her heavy sighs.

But when she turned around, no ghosts appeared in her eyes. Only a veil of freezing courtesy, a thick and impenetrable layer made of sad smiles and fleeting but kind glances. The young woman looked down at her gloved hands ... without realizing it she was literally torturing her fingers: intertwining them, untangling them nervously and rubbing the fabric that covered them in a decidedly unruly way. She tightened her lower lip in a squeeze through her incisors and bit, bit nervously as she shifted her gaze from tile to tile.

 _Her_? Alone in the city?

... well, what photo do we put on the tombstone? The most obscene will be fine, so much so by now his dignity would no longer exist.

 _Her_? among the people? _talking_ to people?

her Mother had gone out of her mind ... that was the only explanation.

"but.." poor fool, once Mama Iduna decides something ... you have no way out.

"Elsa." Before she could even know it, Iduna was kneeling in front of her and holding her arms steady "this is your kingdom, it's your _home_. You don't have to fear it, otherwise fear will prevent you from being the best version of yourself .." 

"Mother-" but the shy protest did not even leave her mouth, because Iduna nipped her in the bud with a wave of her hand, holding it up for a moment with her palm facing her daughter. When he realized that Elsa would not speak, he lowered it and continued "it's time for you to find a circle of friends, even a single friend. Your choice, but at least some."

and that tone left no way of reply.

Great, thanks for the free will mom ...

* * *

The splashing of the fountain water was the only sound she wanted to focus on at that moment. A little water splashed over her, a little wind stirred her hair ...

 _huh_ ... the breeze had picked up since Iduna had left to perform her duties as a Queen, leaving her daughter to find new friends ... or sneak back to the palace without being seen.

Who would ever want to befriend her? Returning home was the only option.

She had no idea how to relate to someone her age, she hadn't related to Anna, her sister, for years! and now her mother expected to see her jump on the first one who passed her?

Was her mother already trying to get her a _fiancé_? already?

Clutching her knees to her chest, Elsa looked around from beyond the surface of them: thankfully no one was paying too much attention to her. People walked, minded their own business ...and then the wind.

The wind was still blowing and it gave a more insistent snort.

just as she was distractedly fiddling with her glove ...

...f _antastic_.

and now the piece of cloth flew away from her, beyond the fountain under her gaze, still motionless and with her back flattened against the marble of the fountain, one hand (the one without a glove) moved sideways to try to block the flight of the glove, but in vain because it was already gone, completely on its own terms.

And when it landed? No, No. Too far and too much in between people. Absolutely not. Bite that, stupid glove!

Stubbornly, Elsa crossed her arms on her knees letting her hair fall over her eyes. In the movement, her forehead also fell over her kneecaps, and another gust of wind aimed straight at her braid, moving it from her back to her shoulder. The sun? She had no idea, had it already set? Was it rising again? No idea, she just knew she was out of the castle and her mother wasn't in sight. One of her gloves had flown off and she was making a fool of herself ... the future Queen pushed aside in a corner without looking anyone in the eye.

 _Wow_.

"this yours?"

A stranger's voice broke into the still air and she flinched involuntarily. Her shoulders had a mini convulsion, her blond head automatically snapped to her left and she was greeted by the sight of a hand holding her glove and handing it to her with a hint of gallantry " _huh_?"

 _so_ eloquent Elsa ...

Hesitantly, she looked up the path of the hand, up to his shoulder and then to meet the greenest eyes she had ever seen. The boy in front of her must have been about her age and in addition to having a much less pale complexion than hers, the color of his hair was bright red. The strongest red she had ever seen, light years away from the " _red_ " of Anna's or Agnarr's hair. A face jagged from just a few freckles probably given by contact with the sun, a polite smile tugged at the edges of his mouth "did it fly away? Y' should be careful with all this wind, ya know?"

"uh ... yes ..." and slowly took up the glove again, without losing sight of the boy. She had expected to see him go away as soon as the glove left her palm, and instead as soon as she took it back he didn't move from there. "T-thank you."

the boy straightened up, hands behind his back and that smile was still on his face "no problem!" he exclaimed rocking on his heels, and looking at her curiously "what's your name?"

"Lea." another boy behind him sighed. They clearly knew each other, yet their ways were quite different: if that ... _Lea_ ... was completely cheerful and open to social life, the boy whose hair was way more dark was visibly a staunch introvert. He stood there with his hands in his pockets and a stiff posture "we don't have time for this." And was greeted by a dismissive movement of a hand "lighten up, Isa!" he said with a shrug "it'll only take a sec!"

and he turned his attention back to her "my name's Lea! Got It memorized?" he said, pointing his thumb against his chest with a pride hidden by a friendly tone and then tapping his finger against his temple.

"y-yes, I memorized it." 

"and you are..?"

pull yourself together, Elsa! it's the _second_ time he's asked you.

"Uh ... Elsa ..." 

In a large motion, he made a brief curtsy "Nice to meet ya, Elsa!" he said, then pointing over his shoulder "and that mr sulk over there's Isa, don't pay too much attention to him and his face." The person concerned sighed heavily, looking away.

"uh ... my pleasure."

stop putting that ' _uh_ ' at the beginning of each sentence!

Lea rocked on his heels again "so, Elsa, where are you from?"

"don't bother her."

Red's hands shot up "what? It was just a question!"

Elsa hastened to intervene "where are you from?" turn the question around. "Are you from Arendelle?"

Isa shrugged "we're from the suburbs near the houses in the valley, every now and then we come down to town." odd ... she'd never seen them through her window ... but the Royal girl just nodded with a tight smile, knees still pulled up to her chest. "and you?"

well, here's the double turn of the question addressed to her. If they weren't exactly Arendelle's, they probably hadn't seen her before and didn't know she was the heir to the throne, therefore the King's daughter and the future Queen. "I live in the palace with my parents ..."

Lea leaned forward enthusiastically, his eyes sparkled "wow! What luck, how is it in there? It's very big- _ **HEY**_!"

That was the sound of Isa yanking him back from the orange vest he was wearing "what part of 'don't bother her' don't you understand?" his tone was flat, but no less severe despite his young age. But that tone was met with an annoyed look, hands dropped forward with dead weight as Lea opened his mouth to reply, but Elsa stretched her hands forward "He's not bothering me."

As an answer, the redhead razzed his tounge at Isa. who punched him in the shoulder.

... was that how boys joked with each other? girls were so different.

"come on! you can't punch me in front of a lady!" Lea's voice was broken by a fragment of laughter. Isa's mouth didn't move, he just gave him a pinch on the shoulder " ** _OUCH! STOP THAT!_** "

And there she was, making the third wheel with two people who already knew each other. The young woman put on her glove again and hugged her arms simply watching the scene. Isa waved a hand in front of his friend, who was still smiling looking at Elsa.

"hey knucklehead, do you remember we have to go?" Another wave of the hand. The redhead rolled his eyes, then turned to the other "How can I focus on you when I have such a pretty lady in front of me?" and with large movements of his hands he pointed to her, in front of Isa's cold and disinterested gaze.

he had ... he had just called her ' _pretty_ '..?

Someone had called her pretty?

Elsa had never seen herself particularly beautiful, graceful or whatever everyone said to her when they saw her ... but it was just members of her family or the palace staff.

Never had a boy her age called her _pretty_.

"Lea-"

"I must correct! the right adjective is: _drop-dead gorgeous!_ " Lea continued. If this was a compliment he gave all girls, she didn't know that.

... _Nah_. I mean, that guy could be bold, reckless, and so on. But it could be seen a mile away that he had a heart of gold, and that any boy would certainly not stop to help her. The future queen found herself with her cheeks on fire.

Wow, her and her powers.

"T-thank you ..." she managed to stammer, trying to hide the redness of her cheeks in her gloved hands looking at him from time to time. "but there are other girls more beautiful than me." Hey, you managed to formulate a sentence without stammering!

give her an award.

Lea's jaw dropped down in an astonished expression " _huh ?!_ oh come on! Isa!" and he turned wildly towards his friend, who in response let out a sigh more like a growl "Yes, Lea?"

"I mean, Isa! look at her!"

"I am."

"isn't she beautiful?!"

"hmm."

"Isa, I'll literally _kick_ your butt if you say no."

"I didn't say she wasn't. She's...pretty."

"...all right. Square up, fool! "Was the very sensible answer of the redhead as he punched his fist on his chest with a solemn manner" I challenge you to a duel to defend the honor of Lady Elsa! " Oh dear. He was joking? Was he serious? he was fifteen, and that certainly wasn't the age for a duel.

He certainly wouldn't duel over a girl he just met ... would he?

Isa did not listen to him and just shook his head (thanks.) "I'll wait for you there, join me when you want. See you, Elsa." and with his hands in his pockets he walked away. Well, that Isa was certainly in stark contrast to Lea. The latter rubbed the back of his neck "heh, yeah: Isa really knows how to be a professional curmudgeon. But trust me, he's a good guy." There was no doubt.

Lea looked at her "why don't you sit on the edge of the fountain? It's much better than being curled up under there ..." and again held out his hand in an act of unconscious gallantry. 

Was she always so open and cheerful or was she just lucky? "..."

"ooh ... I get it."

..?

"you're like Isa, you don't like being in a crowd." and he ... uh ... crouched beside her. "Don't worry, I've known Isa for a lifetime: I know how to behave."

Apparently, that Isa was like a brother to him and he was a silent and observant person, but confident enough in any case.

Quite the opposite of the future Queen.

But if Lea knew what to do ... Elsa was willing to trust. "you didn't answer before." he said, leaning an elbow on his specially inclined knee "you live in the palace. How is it there?"

Elsa shrugged "it's okay ... I'd say. Yes, we are treated well." he said rubbing his arms and relaxing his posture a little. "I live there with my parents and my younger sister, Anna."

"and your folks? What do they do?"

Elsa bit her lip "Mother and Father are King and Queen."

and boom: those green eyes suddenly widened. Lea's posture did not change, but the amazement was evident on her face: Elsa did not really look like an heir to the throne. She seemed just a frightened girl who does not know how to have contact with the world, nothing more and nothing less (an incapable one, you say.) ... it was already so long she had reached the square of Arendelle and had talked to two people ...

"The King and Queen?" the boy ran a hand through his hair and looked at her again, this time more hesitantly and ... oh my, was he trying to stand straighter? "Should I call you 'Your Highness'? Would you prefer a more ... er ... noble title? or do you want me to call you 'Your Majesty' directly?" He stammered slightly, then raising his hands in surrender "you tell me, Els- er-uuuuh-"

The young woman giggled to see him so awkward, but it was nice to see him so interested in what she preferred to be called.

"only Elsa is fine."

"Only Elsa?" he made a movement with his shoulders that could have come back from a chuckle "if there were more _Only Elsas_ the world would be more prettier." and he had paid her a compliment for the third time.

She laced her fingers on her knees, casting a smile in his direction "you're pretty too." he said "w-well ... your eyes are really lovely."

Lea's hand advanced under his eye, surprised by the compliment "really? wow, huh, thanks!" a toothy smile opened on his face "yours are great too! But your hair is even more beautiful!"

stop turning over the compliments!

Elsa let go of a smile "I'm the only one with blonde hair in my family ..."

"and they are really beautiful, they are a nice contrast to your eyes!"

"Elsa?"

Her mother's voice brought her out of the conversation and both kids turned to the towering figure of Iduna "m-mother!" Elsa hastened to get up and smooth her dress, while Lea leaned behind her slowly connecting the dots.

_Elsa._

_Mother..._

oh, man! **_QUEEN_**!

The tumor of his shoes screeched against the marble of the square tiles as the boy stood up, maintaining an adequate posture in front of his new friend's mother : hands behind his back and spine straighter than he could. He said nothing, the Queen's austere but kind gaze eyed him before moving on to her daughter again: now that they were next to each other, Lea could clearly see how much the two were alike. Same nose, same eyes and same face shape ... except that if Elsa carried her heart, reading the expressions on Iduna's face was practically impossible. 

And this was the first time he had seen the elusive monarch up close, exactly as it was the first time he had talked to the heir to the throne.

"Elsa, dear, would you mind introducing your friend?" her voice was calm and velvety, hands folded tightly over each other as she watched them both.

Elsa quickly cleared her throat "Mother, this is Lea. Lea, my Mother."

the boy made a brief curtsy to the woman. "Your Majesty."

Iduna gave him a gentle nod, closing her eyes in the process "I'm glad to meet you, Young man" she replied, then turning to her daughter "Elsa, we have to walk to the palace. Say goodbye to your friend, I'll wait for you." and with a last nod the Queen walked away, the delicate noise of her heels echoing a little farther on.

Here she is, alone with Lea again.

Elsa turned, trying to keep her shoulders straight as she had seen her mother do and now looking him straight in the eye "it was nice to spend some time with you ..." she said, now fiddling with her fingers, letting slip a smile that for once had nothing to be tight.

The boy planted a fist in the side and rubbed the back of his head with a "just as much, Milady." and again he gave a decidedly ... _definitely_ ... very exaggerated bow, bending down almost to his knees swooping his arms in wide motion bringing one under his chest and the other to his right.

Bringing a hand to her mouth, Elsa giggled as he straightened up. He seemed almost ... embarrassed as soon as he looked at her again, almost hopefully "hey ... um ... do you think we'll see each other again sooner or later?" he asked "or is it just a hit and go?"

in response, Elsa sighed as she looked up at him. His green eyes seemed genuinely pleased to be there and to be able to look at her ... and seeing him again depended only on her and her ability to control her powers.

Elsa of Arendelle, daughter of Agnarr and Iduna and sister of Anna, did an unexpected and completely unusual thing for her. She leaned forward, placed herself on the tips of her shoes, and placed her lips against his warm cheek in a _kiss_. Despite being the same age, he was already a little taller than her. This is why putting on the tip of her shoes was the only way to perform that gesture.

Lea widened his eyes at that gesture.

Elsa just muttered a "let's write to each other." before reaching her mother and glancing over her shoulder, almost giggling seeing one side of his mouth pull up in a goofy smile.

 **Dork**.

* * *

_Dear Elsa,_

_Do you remember me, right? Lea; have you memorized it? oh, well ... sure. You already said you memorized it. You have a good memory ..._

_Anyhow!_

_I am writing to ask you how it goes there in the palace, you will be busy so don't worry: answer when you can!_

_Isa says hi to you!_

_let us know how your future queen commitments are going!_

_See ya!_

_with fondness, Lea._

And in the cold room, as cold as her soul, Elsa clutched that piece of paper to her chest as if it were a piece of herself.

_with fondness,Elsa._

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeh well: I realized I never wrote anything about our lovebirds as teenagers and how they met!  
> Obviously this is located in a mixed universe to that of the radiant garden in BBS, so just before Isa and Lea became nobody.  
> The moment their heart is ripped out, Elsa completely loses all memory of meeting Lea and years later, when she meets him as an adult (back to his human version) ... she simply thinks he looks familiar.  
> Either way, I remember or I don't remember, their own adults end up falling in love anyway!


End file.
